Broodwing's Biggest Mistake
by Smarty 94
Summary: Broodwing makes the mistake of teaming up with the Sorcerer and ends up getting stanked. Randy tries to stop him. Meanwhile; Magica DeSpell manages to get an aging rune stone and winds up turning Sonic and Mike into babies, forcing Gwen and Zoey to care for them as Charmcaster trains Theresa into using magic.
1. Broodwing Stanked

Randy was roller blading in the skate park. He was grinding on some rails, skating full pipes, and doing flips. He soon stopped and went over to the grill where Mike was working.

"One double cheese burger and a strawberry smoothie." said Randy.

"Coming right up." said Mike.

He started cooking the burger.

Howard came and sat down next to Randy.

Randy saw Howard and Howard were mad.

"Hey Howard." Randy said.

"Don't you hey Howard me. You do you what you, the Dragon, and Blue freak friend did?" Howard asked.

"Exposed McFist again." Said Randy.

"Exactly." Said Howard.

Sonic came by on the Blue Star and stopped.

"Please, I got that guy out of going to prison and he's doing community service for 24 hours." Said Sonic, "I can't let a business man spend his entire life in prison."

He then smiled.

"But the people now hate him for what he is doing to the Ninja." Sonic said, "G's plan worked."

"A little to well if you ask me." Said Mike.

Sonic heard his watch beeping, he checked it.

"It's time." Said Sonic.

He pulled out some type of microphone and tapped it.

"It's wired to all the radios in Norrisville." Said Sonic.

He started speaking through it.

"Attention citizens, Hannibal McFist here. You might be hating on me now. But I'm going to make it up to you. Today, I'll be giving away all my money to anyone who wants it, even the homeless." Sonic said in a very loud voice.

Sonic then looked at Mike.

"Also G's plan worked perfectly and I should not diss his plans again. Though he is doing the wedding plans and we all know what happens when he gets interrupted." Sonic said in his normal voice.

**Cutaway Gag**

G was in a lab, working on a blue print just as Wander made a tiny step into the lab.

G pulled out a machine gun and started shooting like a madman.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"Wander did not know." Randy said. "But we do."

**Cutaway gag**

G was doing the same thing just as Randy entered the lab.

G started shooting like a madman again.

**End Cutaway gag**

"Apparently, he did that on Bugs once and got himself kicked out for two weeks and it's been five days." Said Sonic.

"Yeah but seeing is that Bugs knew what G was doing he told everyone not to bother him when he has plans for parties and cut that for one day." Randy said.

A whistling sound was heard and Mike looked at a Factory Whistle Wrist Watch.

"Quitting time already?" Said Mike.

Sonic looked at his watch as well.

"Oh yeah. Me and Mike are going to Grandpa Scrooge's mansion for a while." Said Sonic.

Randy smiled.

"Ok." Randy said.

Mike put a plate with a double cheese burger and strawberry smoothie on the counter in front of Randy before Mike removed his apron and clocked out. Than Donnie appeared, clocked in, and put an apron on.

Randy is shocked?

"Donnie, you work here to?" said Randy.

"Need to put money on the table somehow." Said Donnie, "Doesn't pay much, but I get money."

"Ah." Said Howard.

Meanwhile; Broodwing was in an abandoned warehouse looking at a list of his clients.

He was also hearing Mal's voice.

"_Grumm was a fool to betray you. I won't._" Mal's voice said.

"I need more clients. The more clients I have, the more money I'll make." Said Broodwing.

He then smiled.

"But Mal is a good boss and he provides me with stuff." He said.

He then saw some Green Stank going by and followed it.

The stank eventually returned to the Sorcerer's prison.

"How many times has this happened?" said the Sorcerer.

Suddenly Broodwing appears.

"Greetings." Said Broodwing.

The sorcerer is shocked.

"Who are you?" said the Sorcerer.

"A well-known business man to the criminal underground." Said Broodwing.

"I am the Sorcerer." The Sorcerer said.

"I've got a proposition for you. You help me destroy my enemies, and I'll give you something you've always wanted." Said Broodwing.

The Sorcerer thought about it.

"Even freedom?" said the Sorcerer.

Broodwing nodded.

"Even freedom." Said Broodwing.

The Sorcerer smirked.

"Or how about this." He said.

The Sorcerer Stanks Broodwing and he has been changed into a Monstrous Bat with no glass on his head. He was also in samurai armor and has a samurai sword and shield.

Broodwing flew out of the prison and flew out of Norrisville.

"Such a fool." Said the Sorcerer.


	2. Sonic and Mike Babies

At Mount Vesuvius; evil laughter was heard. Inside; a duck named Magica De Spell and her brother turned into a raven named Poe De Spell (Ducktales), were looking at a rune stone. Magica was laughing evilly.

"At last, after years of searching, I've finally acquired the aging rune stone." Said Magica.

Poe smiled.

"It's better than what I pictured." Said Poe.

"With it, I'll be able to turn Scrooge McDuck into a baby or make him older. That way, I'll be able to steal his first dime." Said Magica, "All I need to do is transfer some of its powers into me."

Poe is confused.

"But what if that blue boy Sonic gets in your way?" Poe asked.

"He won't. Even though he's not really Scrooge's grandson." Said Magica.

She touched the stone.

"Rune stone of aging, give me powers of aging." Said Magica.

Soon Magic and lightning appears and a spirit appears from out of the stone.

The spirit looks like Lord Zedd only he is purple and his metal is green.

The spirit enters Magica.

"At last, now I've got aging powers." Said Magica, "Time to get that first dime."

At Scrooge McDuck's mansion; Mike and Sonic were doing math on calculators.

"So far, Scrooge now has trillions of dollars. He's still the richest duck on the planet." Said Sonic.

"You're telling me." Said Mike.

Just then a puff of smoke appears and Magica appears laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The evil duck shouted.

Sonic and Mike got into a fighting stance.

"Magica." Said Sonic.

"So you still remember me rodent." Said Magica.

"How could I forget? An old hag who's always trying to get grandpa Scrooge's first dime." Said Sonic.

Mike is confused.

"A Dime?" He asked.

Sonic turned to Mike.

"She's got an idiotic believe that Scrooge's first dime has special powers." Said Sonic.

"That dime does have powers." Said Magica.

She shot out some of the aging magic at the two. But Sonic put on his Power Gauntlet and punched the magic out the mansion. It ended up hitting G who was walking around his mall who then turned into an old man. He then heard loud rock and roll music.

"Kids and their rock and roll music today." Said G.

The same magic hit him again and turned him into a baby.

G started crying.

Back at Scrooge's mansion; Magica was still shooting aging magic at the two, but the heroes got away.

Sonic and Mike hid under a couch.

"This gauntlet can also repel projectile attacks?" said Sonic.

"How about that." Said Mike.

Magica is mad picked up some money and threw it at the gauntlet destroying it.

'WHAT THE!" Sonic shouted.

Magica then turned Sonic and Mike into babies.

Magica laughed before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Scrooge came in and saw Sonic and Mike as babies and became shocked.

"Bless me bagpipes." Said Scrooge.

Sonic and Mike started crying.

"That's not good." Said Scrooge.


	3. Charmcaster Takes Theresa Under Her Wing

At Toon Manor; Spongebob had parked his Patty Wagon. He went to the front door and saw a basket with a white blanket over it. He picked it up and walked into the mansion. He went to the living and set the basket on the couch.

"Wonder what's in this basket?" said Spongebob.

He removed the blanket and saw Sonic and Mike as babies.

'Whoa!" yelled Spongebob.

He covered them up. He removed the blanket again before covering the babies up again.

"No one's going to believe this." said Spongebob.

He then turns and sees a Baby G crawling.

"Or that." SpongeBob said.

Later; Bugs was in the living room looking at the three babies with Spongebob.

"You're right, I don't believe this." said Bugs.

Debbie who was holding her baby boyfriend is shocked.

His father and four brothers and student are shocked.

"Oh man why is my teacher a baby." Gosylan said

"How should I know?" said Spongebob, "They were like that when I got here."

"This can't get any worse." said Debbie.

The three heard a farting sound.

"Oh great, G needs a diaper change." said Debbie.

Bugs, Splinter, the turtles, Gosalyn, and Spongebob ran out the mansion; jumped into the RV and drove off.

Debbie groaned. She started to remove the diaper just before G started to urinate on her face.

"Oh come on." Said Debbie.

Baby G laughed and Debbie smiled.

"I can't be mad at you my love." She said and kissed him.

Wander came in and saw the whole thing.

"Please tell me you're changing a diaper." Said Wander.

"Yeah." Said Debbie.

Wander saw the babies and became shocked.

"Whoa!" said Wander, "Are my eyes going bad?"

Sylvia who came in was shocked.

"I have to agree. Those look like G, Sonic and Mike." Said Sylvia.

When those two names were heard Gwen and Zoey came in.

"WHAT?!" the two said.

Everyone looked at the three babies.

"This is a serious problem." Said Wander.

"Feed me." Said Mike.

"Feed me." Sonic said.

"Debbie." G said.

Zoey picked up Mike.

"Got to admit, they're very cute now." Said Zoey.

Gwen picked up Sonic.

"I know. How cute can they get?" said Gwen.

"Shave me." Said Sonic.

Now Gwen is shocked.

"Now it's not cute." Said Gwen.

"Are you kidding? It's cute when a baby wants to be shaved. I mean, it's not like he's got a razor and shaving cream." Said Sylvia.

Sonic had shaving cream on his face and a razor in his right hand. He started shaving.

The girls and Baby Mike and G are shocked.

"Bad Sonic." Baby G said.

Baby Sonic punched G, knocking him out. Sonic started laughing before yawning.

He soon fell asleep.

Debbie is mad.

"That Baby is bad for knocking my boyfriend out." She said.

Sylvia looked at Baby Sonic.

'I agree." She said. "Besides G has wedding planes to do and I remember the last time I interrupted one of his party plans."

**Cut Away Gag**

G was looking at his blue prints as Sylvia made a tiny step in the lab. G started shooting like a mad man.

**End Cutaway Gag**

Sonic burped in his sleep.

Gwen smiled.

"Aw, it's so cute. He burped in his sleep." Said Gwen.

Zoey smiled.

"I know." She said.

Charmcaster and Theresa who were walking by stopped and saw what happened.

"Do I want to know?" said Charmcaster.

"No. We have no idea what happened." Said Wander.

Baby Mike saw Charmcaster and his eyes turned into pink hearts.

"Hubba hubba." Said Mike.

Zoey is mad.

"MIKE!" Zoey shouted.

Mike's started to water up. Zoey than became shocked.

"Oh no." said Zoey.

Mike started crying very loudly. So loud, that all the glass and window in the mansion broke.

Cameron was in his room; working on a ship in a bottle.

"Easy, easy." Said Cameron.

He heard the crying and his bottle broke, the ship fell apart, and his glasses broke.

"Oh come on." Said Cameron.

CatDog were watching TV when the glass on the TV broke.

"Doh, why must something bad happen when we're watching a soap opera?" said Cat.

"No idea." Said Dog.

Outside; Kevin was washing his car when it exploded.

"My car." Said Kevin.

With Slimovitz his house glass broke.

"Are you kidding me?" said Slimovitz.

Back at the mansion; Zoey ended up putting a pacifier in Mike's mouth, making the crying stop.

"That's better." Said Zoey.

Mike spat out the pacifier and looked at Zoey.

"Momma." Said Mike.

Charmcaster is confused.

"This has to be magic." She said.

"You are right." A Voice said.

Everyone turned and saw Jazar.

"I'm Jazar, Max's mentor of the Gosei Weapons he's in possession of." Said Jazar.

He removed his hood, revealing that he looks like Jafar.

"Listen buddy, you'd better tell us what's going on, or else I'll have to pound it out of you." Said Sylvia.

Jazar zapped Sylvia with his snake staff.

"Never mind." She said.

Jazar smiled.

"The aging rune stone has been stolen and Magica De Spell drained some of its powers and turned those three into babies." Said Jazar.

Charmcaster turned to the others.

"I've faced Magica before, her powers are equal to mine." Said Charmcaster.

She sighed.

"I will need to do a spell to age them back. But I need an apprentice." She said.

Charmcaster turned to Theresa and Debbie.

"I'm taking Theresa under my wing. Besides, people need to watch their boyfriends turned babies." Said Charmcaster.

Charmcaster and Theresa walked off.

Sonic woke up and pulled out a cigarette and lighter. He put the cig in his mouth before trying to light his lighter.

Gwen noticed it and took the cigarette away.

"Don't you know that smoking can kill you?" said Gwen.

Sonic smiled.

"Sorry." He said.

He took the cigarette away from Gwen and put it in her mouth before lighting it.

Gwen looked annoyed before removing the cigarette and putting it out.

"He's undisciplined, I know it." Said Gwen.

"Then why do you put up with him?" said Wander.

"Because no one even dares try to mess with him." Said Gwen.


	4. Ninja Lesson

With Randy; he was just leaving the skate park.

"Time to hit the game hole." said Randy.

He saw Max's car stopping in front of him before entering the passenger seat. The car drove off.

"So did you choose a date for the wedding yet?" said Randy.

"Well we told G and he has plans to make it a double wedding. I think it is a great idea." Max said. "Besides we trust G with Parties."

Randy smiles.

"Oh yeah remember that last one he threw?" Randy asked.

Max thought about it.

"The one where Sonic was gone for his entire birthday fighting Steelbeak and ended up returning home just as the sun was setting?" said Max.

"No the one he threw for Bugs and Lola." Randy said.

Max smiled.

"Oh yeah. Bugs was happy." Max said.

"Yeah." said Randy.

Randy turned on the car radio.

"_A monstrous bat is terrorizing Norrisville and destroying everything._" the radio said.

Max and Randy looked at each other.

"Broodwing." they both said at once.

Max stopped the car and looked at Randy.

"Let's do this." He said.

Randy nodded before Max drove off once more.

In Norrisville, Broodwing was still destroying buildings. He ended up destroying McFist's home just as he was in the shower.

"Oh come on." McFist said. "Why did that have to happen when I was in the shower."

People saw this and booed him.

"Oh get over it." Said McFist.

Max stopped his car and saw the stanked Broodwing.

"Broodwing has been stanked?" said Randy, "But how?"

Randy then realized something.

"The Sorcerer." He said, "He did this. Though Broodwing does look better."

Max looked at Randy.

"I know." Said Max.

Randy put on his ninja mask and became the ninja.

The two got out of the car and Max pulled out his Gosei Weapon Summoner and a Phoenix Shot card. He then opened the device up.

"Phoenix Shot." Max said as he put the card in and closed the device, "Ready."

"Summon Phoenix Shot." Said the device.

A red version of the Phoenix Shot appeared and Max grabbed it.

Randy smiled but his book glowed.

"Now what?" said Randy.

He pulled out the Ninja Nomicon, opened it up, and instantly passed out.

Max took Randy and the Nomicon into an ally before heading off to fight Broodwing.

Inside the Nomicon, Randy landed on the ground.

"What's this about?" said Randy.

Soon he sees a monster growing giant and Randy is confused.

"What are you teaching me now?" said Randy.

Soon words appear.

"A second dose of stank will make the monster grow." Randy read.

He became shocked.

"Oh boy." Said Randy.

Randy returned to reality.

He heard his S.H.I.E.L.D watch beeping and answered it.

"Yes Fury?" said Randy.

"_The scientists have made some modifications to the Motorcycle Zord Sonic used in Station Square._" Said Nick.

"What kind?" said Randy.

"_It can be piloted by one person on its own and can turn into a Megazord._" Said Nick.

Randy smiled.

"I am glad." He said. "Because I want S.H.I.E.L.D to build me a Zord."

Fury is shocked.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm jealous of Sonic." Said Randy.

Nick smiled.

"Tell you what. I'll give you access to the Motorcycle Zord." Said Nick.

Randy smiled.

"I need zords that have Ninja skills." Randy said.

Fury thought.

"_Well we were working on bringing the Ninja Zords that the original Power Raneres used_." Fury said.

"Okay." Said Randy.

Fury smiled.

"_Besides Raph called the Motorcycle Zord_." Fury said.

An explosion was heard in the distance.

"THE MOTORCYCLE ZORD!" yelled Raph.

"_Okay, now I'm going to have to return the Motorcycle Zord to Sonic and give Raph, Donnie, and Beast Boy access to the Zords that can combine to look like the High Octane Megazord._" Said Nick.

"Why not have Debbie or Roxanne pilot one of those three zords and let Raph keep the motorcycle?" Randy asked.

"Because I'm the head of S.H.I.E.L.D and that's final." Fury said before turning off the watch.

Randy shrugged it off before running off to help Max.


	5. Teaching Theresa

Back at the mansion; Baby Sonic, Mike, and G were on the couch, watching a very violent movie as Gwen, Zoey, and Debbie entered with lots of baby supplies.

"What an afternoon, getting baby supplies for very young children." said Gwen.

Zoey saw the babies watching the violent movie.

"Clearly, they really enjoyed very violent R rated movies at a very young age." said Zoey.

Debbie sighed.

"What is the harm?" Debbie asked.

G pulled out two oozies and starts shooting like a mad man.

The girls ducked and covered.

"That." said Gwen.

G soon ran out of ammo.

Sonic became mad, took the remote and turned on Power Rangers Super Megaforce.

"Better." said Sonic.

G smiled.

"I love this show. Also sorry." Baby G said.

Baby Mike laughed.

"Tremma forever." He said

Sonic pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

A split screen appeared and Speedy was on the other line.

"Pizzariba." said Speedy.

"Yeah, I'll take a medium size all meat pizza." said Sonic.

Speedy became shocked.

"This better not be a little kid under the age of 14. I only deal with customers who are 14 or older." said Speedy.

Sonic is shocked.

Gwen took the phone.

"It's very complicated, but Sonic, Mike, and G are now babies." said Gwen.

Speedy became shocked some more.

"Babies?" said Speedy, "I'll believe it when I hear someone crying."

Sonic began to cry.

Speedy is shocked.

"Okay, I believe you. I'll get the pizza right away." said Speedy.

He than hung up the phone.

Sonic stopped crying.

"I need a diaper change." said Sonic.

Gwen is shocked.

"Oh man." She said.

Meanwhile with Charmcaster and Theresa. They were in Charmcaster's room. Charmcaster had placed a ring with a weird symbol on it.

"If you're going to learn magic, you'll need to wear that ring." said Charmcster.

Theresa is confused.

"What is it?" She asked.

"The ring of magic. It'll allow you to use magic." said Charmcaster.

She pulled out a book and read it.

She showed a spell to Theresa.

"Try this spell first." said Charmcaster.

Theresa saw that it was a Frog Prince Spell.

"Oh well." said Theresa.

She holds her ring up and it started to glow.

With Duncan; he was taking a bath when he was suddenly turned into a frog.

"Ribbit. Really?" He asked.

Later; he jumped into the room Charcaster and Theresa were in.

"Okay, someone better turn me back into a human." said Duncan, "I hate having warts."

"Can't, only true loves kiss can break the spell." said Charmcaster.

Duncan came up with an idea.

"Pucker up, i'm going in." said Duncan.

Charmcaster is mad.

"I AM DATING ONE OF SONIC'S SPICES!" She shouted.

"This blows." said Duncan.

He hopped off and eventually hopped over into the living room where Gwen was changing Sonic's diaper. Duncan saw that Sonic was now a baby.

"I've had worse." said Duncan.

Gwen looked at Duncan.

"Frog Prince Spell?" said Gwen.

"Yeah." said Duncan.

He continued to hop off.

Back in Charmcaster's room.

Theresa was carving a staff of her own.

"The ring worked to well." Said Charmcaster.

Theresa smiled.

"True but I want a staff as well. With my Baton skills I can handle both." Theresa said.

Charmcaster smiled.

She looked at her spell book.

"Try dumbing someone down a bit." Said Charmcaster.

Theresa aimed her staff at Tweety who was in a cage, but the bird pulled out a mirror causing the zap to bounce around all over the place.

Dudley was in his room, chewing on a chew toy when the zap hit him. He spat the chew toy out, rolled a chalk board into his room and started writing down a bunch of scientific equations.

Kitty who walked by saw this.

"What's going on?" said Kitty.

"I'm trying to figure out the scientific equation for everything at once." Dudley said in a German accent.

Kitty is shocked and ran to the girl's bath room and took out a Bottle.

"I chose the wrong day to stop drinking water." Said Kitty.

She filled up the bottle with more water and started to drink it.

Back in Charmcaster's room; Dudley walked by and saw everything.

"Magic is clearly a mere trick that magicians use to entertain an audience of complete morons." Said Dudley.

He walked off leaving Charmcaster and Theresa confused.

"Huh?" They asked.

Kitty walked by.

"You turned Dudley into a genius." Said Kitty.

She walked off.

"Wrong spell." Said Theresa.

She laughs.

She than zapped Tweety, turning him into a hulking bird.

"Tweety Smash." Said Tweety.

He ran out of the room and all the way out of the manor.

Theresa is shocked

"G will be mad." She said.


	6. Defeating Broodwing

In Norrisville; Max was shooting at Broodwing with the Phoenix Shot. Randy was slicing at Broodwing.

"This is very hard." said Max.

"Welcome to my life." Randy said

Randy continued to slice at Broodwing.

Max pulled out a card with a Red Shark Bowgun on it. He opened the device up and put the card in.

"Shark Bowgun." Max said before he closed the device, "Ready."

"Summon Shark Bowgun." said the device.

The Red Shark Bowgun appeared and Max grabbed it.

"Take this Broodwing." Max said.

Max shot an arrow at Broodwing, but he deflected it with his cape. He than charged at the two and sent them crashing into two buildings.

On a sidewalk, two old men; Statler and Waldorf(Muppets) were watching everything.

"You know, this battle's really interesting." said Statler.

"What's interesting about it?" said Waldorf.

"That I can leave." said Statler.

The two old men started laughing.

"I hate those guys." said Randy.

"We don't like this fic." said Waldorf.

The Old Men laughed.

Stanked Broodwing blasted the two Hecklers. The two started flying away.

"There's a plus side to this." said Statler.

Waldorf turned to Statler.

"What's the plus side?" said Waldorf.

"We're leaving this terrible battle." said Statler.

The Two Heckles laughed.

The Sorcerer is seeing this and smiled.

'Maybe those two can be useful as well." He said.

He sent some stank to the two old men, but nothing happened.

"You smell something Waldorf?" said Statler.

"No, my nostrils have stopped working years ago." Said Waldorf.

"Same here." Said Statler.

The Sorcerer is shocked.

'Maybe through their mouths." He said.

"How's your sense of taste?" said Waldorf, "Mine's terrible."

"I can't eat anything without flavor." Said Statler, "Lost it years ago."

The Sorcerer groaned.

"Back to the battle." Said the Sorcerer.

Max kept on shooting arrows at the stanked Broodwing.

Broodwing used his shield to reflect it.

"What?" said Max.

The Sorcerer is seeing this.

"Time to send my own foot minions." He said.

Soon, a bunch of Putty Patrollers appeared.

Randy and Max noticed it.

"Since when does The Sorcerer use Putties?" Randy asked.

"No idea." Said Max.

Randy sliced the Putties and they exploded.

Max is kicking some and one was sent to Randy's school and into a Meat Grinder.

"Glad I'm transferring into Toon City High School." Said Randy.

Soon, all the Putties were destroyed.

Max pulled out a Mega Blaster card.

"Mega Blaster?" said Max.

"Might be useful." Said Randy.

The Stanked Brookwing flew.

"Oh no you don't." said Randy.

Max opened up the Gosei Weapon Summoner and put the Mega Blaster card in it.

"Mega Blaster." Max said before he closed the device, "Ready."

"Weapons combine." Said the device.

Red versions of the Dragon Sword, Phoenix Shot, Shark Bowgun, Tiger Claw, and Snake Ax appeared in the air and combined into the Mega Blaster. It fell in Max's hands.

"Damn, this thing's heavy." Said Max.

Max managed to fire it at Broodwing.

It ended up destanking him and knocked him unconscious.

The Sorcerer became furious.

"A dog defeated my monster?" said the Sorcerer.

He then smirked.

"No matters. Time for two doses." Said the Sorcerer.

The Sorcerer sent two doses of stank to Broodwing.

Back with the two and Broodwing

"What happened?" He asked.

Randy pulled out his Judgment Scanner.

"I'm taking you in." said Randy.

Suddenly, the two doses of Stank entered Broodwing and turned him back into his stanked form. Only more gigantic.

Max and Randy stepped back a ways.

"What is that?" said Max.

Randy remembered something.

"A second dose of stank will make the monster grow." Said Randy.

Soon more Putties appeared.

Max and Randy are shocked.

Randy turned to Max.

"I will handle Broodwing." Randy said

Max smiled.

"Ok." He said.

Randy turned on his S.H.I.E.L.D watch.

"Send the Ninja Zords." Said Randy.

"_You got it, they're complete._" Said Nick.

Randy smiled.

"Ninja Zords on line." Randy said.

Soon the Ape, Wolf, Bear, Frog and Crane Ninja Zords came.

Giant Stanked Broodwing is shocked.

The Frog Zord leaped and stopped.

He opened his mouth and his round came out and out came Mini Frog Zords hopping to the Giant Stanked Broodwing.

They extended their tongues out and stopped Broodwing in his tracks.

"Time for some Megazord power." Said Randy.

The Ninja Zords combined and formed the Ninja Megazord and Randy jumped into the cockpit.

The cockpit looked like the Ninja Storm Megazord cockpit.

"Time to finish this bat." Said Randy.

The Megazord walks to Broodwing.

The Megazord then punched Broodwing. Causing him to topple over.

"You like that?" said Randy.

Soon the Falcon Zord and Titanus appeared.

"Well, I've got more." Said Randy.

The Falcon zord attached itself to the Megazords back and the Megazord jumped into Titanus.

The Ninja Ultrazord is ready.

"Lock on and fire all weapons." Said Randy.

All the weapons fired at Broodwing.

The Stanked Broodwing was blasted and exploded.

Randy jumped out of the Megazord and over to a normal Broodwing.

"What's going on?" said Broodwing.

Randy than pulled out his Judgment Scanner.

"Judgment Mode." Said Randy.

He pushed the button on the device and it started to scan Broodwing.

"You're being charged with teaming up with the Sorcerer to cause lots of destruction in Norrisville." Said Randy.

However, the device stopped on the blue circle.

Randy looked at the device in shock.

"What, innocent? How is that possible?" said Randy.

Broodwing shook his head.

"The Sorcerer stanked my by force." Broodwing said. "I did not even know what happened."

"Stanknesia." Said Randy, "What are you going to do about it?"

"No idea." Max said.

Broodwing sighed.

"Look seeing is that this whole thing was not my fault I will leave everyone alone for a while. I need a vacation." Broodwing said.

He than flew off.

"Now what?" said Randy.

Max smiled.

"We can go to the Crimson Dragon." Max said.


	7. Defeating Magica

Back at the mansion; Charmcaster was still training Theresa.

"Now for the final test. Make my bed levitate." said Charmcaster.

"Okay." said Theresa.

She aimed her staff at Charmcaster's bed, and it levitated.

Charmcaster smiled.

"Well done." said Charmcaster, "Now to Magica De Spell's hideout. Luckily, I know where it's at."

Back in the living room; Baby Sonic, Mike, and G were now fast asleep and were in a baby crib. Gwen, Zoey, and Debbie were watching with smiles on their faces.

"You know girls we make good parents." Gwen said.

"I know." Zoey said. "Now I know how mother's handle the babies"

Sonic turned the back of his head to the ceiling and ended up sneezing. That sneeze was so powerful that it made a bunch of holes in the ceiling and went into space.

On Lord Hater's ship; Hater and Scourge were playing chess. Scourge moved his queen to Hater's king.

"Check mate." Said Scourge.

Hater is shocked.

He flipped the board over, knocking the chess pieces over and started charging lightning up.

"No one beats me at chess. NO ONE!" said Hater.

Sonic's quill ended up hitting the ship, causing it to blow up. Hater, Scourge, Peepers, and all the Watchdogs managed to survive.

And Peepers was nude.

"What just happened?" Peepers asked.

"This bag of bones blew up the ship." Said Scourge.

"I DID NOT!" said Hater.

Back on earth; Sonic turned over in his sleep and burped.

The burp was so loud that Hater heard it.

"Never mind, I know what happened now." Said Hater.

Back on earth; Sonic spoke in his sleep.

"Choo, choo, gone." Said Sonic.

"Aww." Said the girls.

G farted fire out of his butt and it flew to the two hecklers.

"Do you have heart burn?" said Statler.

"I hope it's because this series is terrible." Said Waldorf.

The two hecklers laughed.

Meanwhile; on Mount Vesuvius, Magica was looking at the aging rune stone.

"I need more power. That battle with the hedgehog and teenager caused me to waste my aging spells." Said Magica.

"Yeah and you turned 3 people into babies" Poe said.

"SHUT UP!" said Magica.

She grabbed a book and threw it at Poe, but he dodged it.

"No matter's, I'll just drain this stone of all its powers, and then I'll steal Scrooge McDuck's first dime." Said Magica.

She started laughing evilly.

"Oh really Magica." Charmcaster's voice is heard

Magica became shocked.

"Can I go one day without any interruptions?" said Magica.

"No." said Poe.

Theresa was also there.

"It ends here Magica." Said Charmcaster.

Magica laughed.

"No it won't." She said. "TENGAS!"

Said minions appeared and charged at the two.

Theresa banged her staff on the ground and the Tengas vanished.

"Where did they go?" Magica asked.

With Hater and his minions. The Tengas appeared. The minions ended up grabbing the Watchdogs with their beaks.

"Hey. I paid good money just to get minions." Said Hater.

The Watchdogs reappeared.

'Those were robot ones." One said.

"Oh now someone tells me." Said Hater.

Back on earth.

Magica took out a Staff that looked like Rita's Staff and blasted the two girls.

"You fools are finished." Said Magica.

Theresa saw the aging rune stone.

"That's got to be the aging rune stone. We've got to get our hands on it." Said Theresa.

Charmcaster looked at Theresa.

"I know but how?" She asked.

Theresa smiled.

"I know." She said. "Yo Magica take this."

Theresa spun her staff and hits Magica.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Magica said.

Theresa ran and grabbed the Aging stone and threw it on the ground breaking it.

Magica became shocked.

"NO, the aging rune stone." Said Magica.

Soon, Charmcaster and Theresa disappeared.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Magica shouted. "CURAE YOU THERESA FOWLER I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU!"

With Statler and Waldorf, the two were on a park bench.

"Did you hear something?" said Statler.

"No, my hearing aid is acting up again." Said Waldorf.

"Funny I was hearing a Magic Duck who want to turn her brother back to normal screaming." Statler said.

The two started laughing.

Back at the mansion; Sonic, Mike, and G were still sleeping when Charmcaster and Theresa appeared.

"We stopped Magica." Said Theresa.

"But Theresa did it herself." Charmcaster said.

Debbie smiled as hugged her best friend.

"I know, I know." Said Theresa.

Charmcaster opened her spell book out and found an aging spell in it.

"Here we are." Said Charmcaster.

She turned to Theresa.

"You can do it my student." Charmcaster said

Theresa aimed her staff at the three sleeping babies before zapping them. They turned back to their normal age.

G moved his arms around and ended up grabbing hold of Sonic from behind.

Sonic woke up and noticed.

He then elbowed G in the face multiple times, waking him up.

"What was that for?" said G.

"You were spooning me." Said Sonic.

"No I wasn't." said G.

"Really? I've got enough witnesses who are willing to testify against you in court." Said Sonic.

"Um G is telling the truth." Gwen said.

"Yeah we all did saw and he did not do it." Zoey said.

Sonic is shocked.

"Just be careful next time. And take off that diaper." Sonic said as he removed his diaper and threw it away.

G did the same and removed Mike's diaper.

Sonic pulled out a can of chicken broth and opened it up with his teeth, much to the shock of everyone.

"What?" Sonic asked.

He noticed the holes in the can of chicken broth.

"Oh that? Max taught me a trick that his father taught him once." Said Sonic.

He drank some of the chicken broth.

"The broth helps take the edge off after you've been turned into a baby for a couple of hours. I'm not too sure if it's true, but I've been told." Said Sonic.

Everyone is shocked.

Sonic drank some more broth.

"Oh yeah, that's taking the edge off." Said Sonic.

"Really? Give me some of that." Said G.

He took the can and drank some of the broth.

"Oh yeah, it is true." Said G, "Who told you about that?"

"Grandpa Scrooge. Guess I've always taken him for granted." Said Sonic.

He heard his watch beeping and looked at it.

"Need to get some school supplies." Said Sonic.

He ran off.

G left the living room as Mike woke up.

"Dinner time already?" said Mike.

He noticed himself.

"I'M A TEENAGER AGAIN!" yelled Mike.

He then saw an angry Zoey.

"And you were hitting on a woman twice your age." Said Zoey.

Mike groaned.

"You'll be sore about me hitting on someone that was twice my age for 5 hours for an entire week? An entire year maybe, or life?" said Mike, "And to think that I was about to propose to someone who I really cared about after my plans for collage."

Zoey is shocked.

"Oh Mike." She said and kissed him.

G and Debbie hugged.

"Oh G I am glad you are back to normal." Debbie said. "I love you."

"Same here." Said G.

The two kissed.

Soon.

Theresa smiled.

"I think I will make a great sorceress." She said.

G smiled.

"You said it. But can ya do us a favor?" He asked.

Theresa is confused.

"What?" said Theresa.

"Don't go changing me into anything." Said G.


	8. Dinner Time

Later; most of the residents were in the dining room, getting ready for dinner. Duncan who was still a frog hopped up on the table.

Everyone noticed it.

"What happened?" said Leo.

"The frog prince is what happened. I need to return back to normal, my appetite is really weird." said Duncan.

He saw a fly flying by and used his frog like tongue to catch it, and eat it.

"See?" said Duncan.

Tweety came in and G saw his bird.

"What the?" said G.

Tweety grabbed G's head and started banging it on the table before poking his eyes.

"Uncle, uncle." said G.

Dudley came in dressed as Albert Einstein.

"I've figured it all out." said Dudley, "The scientific mysteries to our world."

Theresa laughed.

"I will change everyone back." She said.

She used her staff to turn Tweety back to normal and Dudley into a Baby.

Theresa noticed her mistake with Dudley.

"Oops." said Theresa.

She zapped him again and was turned back to normal.

Duncan noticed he was still a frog.

"What about me?" said Duncan.

"You need to be kissed by someone." said Charmcaster.

Duncan got ready to bounce.

"Pucker up ladies, I'm going in, warts and all." said Duncan.

Courtney sighed.

"Ok I will do it." She said.

Duncan became shocked.

"You sure about that? I've got enough warts to make very ugly human/frog hybrids." said Duncan.

"I've been through worse." said Courtney.

**Cutaway Gag**

Courtney was in an insane asylum with a straight jacket on. She was being smothered in mud.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she shouted.

**End Cutaway Gag**

Everyone was shocked beyond all reason.

"Wow." said Wander.

"Glad that's never happened to me." said Sylvia.

"Let's just get this over with." said Duncan.

Courtney kissed Duncan and Duncan turned back to normal.

"I'm normal." said Duncan.

Everyone was shocked.

"Wow, and to think that we all made a bet on this. OKAY PEOPLE, TIME TO PAY UP!" yelled Sonic.

He pulled out a bowl and all the guys placed lots of money in the bowl.

"Looks like I'm the winner of this bet." said Sonic.

Duncan and Courtney are shocked.

"You were betting on us getting together?" said Duncan.

"We were betting on when." said Sonic.

He counted the money.

"Hey, this money only belonged to the guys." said Sonic.

The women put some money in the bowl as well.

Sonic pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Yep, I've got the money to buy your entire hotel on Jamaica. SOLD!" Sonic said before hanging up, "All this money will be worth it."

G is shocked.

"You own a hotel?" said G.

"No, I don't own a hotel." Said Sonic.

There was a brief pause for 5 seconds.

"I own 50 hotels in Florida, Hawaii, the Caribbean, the Bahamas, and Jamaica combined." Said Sonic, "Looks like I'm the richest hedgehog in the world."

G smiled.

"Well Sonic I hope you don't plan on buying my Mall." He said.

Sonic smiled.

"Hey I know you love that mall. I would never do that. Besides we can be business partners. If you want." Sonic said.

"No thanks." Said G.

"Good, I've already got a business partner." Said Sonic.

Suddenly; a Petrosapian in a business suit came in with a clip board.

"You've got a one o clock press conference happening at your new hotel tomorrow." Said the Petrosapian.

"Yeah, thanks Pete." Said Sonic.

The Petrosapian known as Pete left.

"How do I do it? I was tougher than the toughies and smarter than the smarties and making it square." Said Sonic.

G smiled.

Everyone smiled.

"Hey think one of the hotels can host a wedding I am planning for my cousin and for Max?" G asked.

Sonic thought about it and smiled.

"Okay." Said Sonic.

He pulled out his laptop and did some typing.

"There we go." Said Sonic, "A hotel in the Bahamas is reserved."

"Does it have a nice view of the ocean and?" G asked as he wrote that down. "Because I planned on a view."

"I own nothing but beach hotels." Said Sonic.

G smiled.

"Thanks." G said. 'Also maybe we can be co partners. For the hotels."

"Too late. My grandfather is already my co partner." Said Sonic.

"Oh." G said. "Well I have to get back to planning the wedding anyways."

With that G and Debbie left.

Bugs smiled and looked at Leo.

"Your brother is a great Party planner. Let's not bug him when he does that." Bugs said.

Raph nodded.

"Oh yeah I remember when I made that mistake." He said.

**Cutaway Gag**

We see Raph dangling on a rope over an active Volcano.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Raph shouted.

He fell in just before the volcano erupted. Raph ended up landing in G's room, causing him to go crazy and destroy lots of stuff.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"Trust me, it's very hot." Said Raph.

"That's not all that's hot." Said a voice.

Everyone looked up and saw a balcony with Statler and Waldorf in it.

Everyone is shocked and G and Debbie came back and saw this.

"Whoa, when did we get a balcony with old people in it?" said G.

"No idea, me and Wander moved in here last month." Said Sylvia.

"Yeah even I am confused." Splinter said.

The hecklers smiled.

"We're going to heckle the series from now on." Said Statler.

Top Cat thought of something.

"Really? Just to let you know, I placed a bunch of explosives in that balcony." Said TC.

"Yeah and we saw that and placed them in Bug's car." Waldorf said.

An explosion was heard in the garage.

"MY CAR!" yelled Bugs.

The rabbit ran out of the dining room.

Sonic walked on the table.

"I can out sass a heckler any day. Hell, I can out sass two hecklers." Said Sonic.

"Bring it." Said Waldorf.

Sonic cleared his throat.

"There were these two old guys who built a balcony-"Sonic said before being interrupted by Statler.

"Too many to count." Said Statler.

"Right, too many balcony's to count in this mansion. They liked to do nothing but heckle performances." Said Sonic, "One day, they met their match against a blue hedgehog."

The two realized what he meant.

"We'll never give up, never." Said Statler.

"Go back to where you came from." Said Waldorf, "Because we're already giving this series a 0."

The two hecklers started laughing.

Sonic pushed a button on his S.H.I.E.L.D watch and his Rocket Blaster appeared in his hands. He started shooting at the hecklers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They shouted.

They ran off before the balcony could be destroyed.

"See? I can out sass hecklers." Said Sonic.

Everyone laughed.


End file.
